Talk:Yhwach
Move to Vandenreich leader Leader should be lowercase as it isn't a proper noun. maggosh 17:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see the point in moving it. The page will likely be moved in a few weeks to a proper name and in titles, it is common to capitalize all nouns. No rules against doing so.-- ::Unnamed Vandenreich member maggosh 05:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, there is no rules one way or the other, the person who made that article decided to name it that way, Yyp decided to go with one way. Names will be given for both eventually and we will move them to the proper names then, no need to create a mass of redirects over a capital letter.-- Name Until we get his real name, i think it would be better to name him temporarily "Vandenreich Emperor'. He is specifically called as such in chapter 490. besides, the Vandenreich is a very legit organization rather than a rag tag group, so Emperor sounds better than just "Leader".--Vanden reich117 (talk) 23:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :He is specifically called that in one scanlation. Most have him as just being called the leader, which is what we will be leaving it as until he is named.-- ::It is worth mentioning that in Ch 505, his name is listed as ユーハバッハ, or Yuuhabahha. His name is taken from Johann Sebastian Bach. Though "Johann" is typically written in Japanese as "ヨハン" (Yohan) or "ヨーハン" (Youhan), this is typically for those of German origin. The Swedish "Johann" is written in Japanese as "ユーハン" (Yuuhan). "バッハ" (Bahha) is Bach. Potential translations include: :::1. Juhabach 2. Johabach 3. Yūhabach 4. Jūhabach ::I should note that there is not a space inbetween "Yuuha" and "Bahha"--it's all one word. L44021 (talk) 14:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :So basically what your saying is that his name is Johann Bach. -- ::No. There's no "N" added to the end, nor is there a space between "Joha" and "Bach." His name is taken from Johann Bach, but they are not the same. L44021 (talk) 14:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::So its Joha Bach as its been translated.-- ::Terribly complicated. There's no "n" in katakana, but "Johan/Johann" sounds better than "Juha" (but it doesn't matter). Why Kubo don't give us romanji, like NaNaNa or Bambietta? It should also be noted that Ivan is now Ebern... Only Kubo knows which name of Leader is good. Should we ask him? :D http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bleach/pl/images/a/a6/Ofkorse_podpis.png (profile) 14:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Johan Sebastian Bach is from my country XD..... Maybe we will get translation in next chapter.... I would say he is: Juha Bach or Juhann Bach (both are German-Finnish names, In japanese it could be Juhan or Jouhan) We could say he is Juhann Bach (Or Juhabach or Juhan Bach etc.) and change the name after proper translate. In Finland we say Johan, but in english and german he is Johann, so.... Johann would be pretty good. And Juha is name in Finland, finnish names are usually strange to japanese and german. (Silverwing (talk) 15:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) Blut When fighting Ayon, Kirge noted that the Vandenreich leader should increase the strength of their Blut while snapping his head and neck into their proper places (xD), implying that he also has this ability and can manipulate it to greater levels. Shouldn't he be stated as Blut user, at least of it's defensive variant? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Any proper reply would be welcomed...thank you. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Assuming anything would be speculation - we have no idea what Kirge meant when he said that. Until we see the leader use it himself it's not going on the page. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Name again Mangastream refers to him as "Yuhabaha". Just pointing that out.--Starship Model Ezekiel (An audience with Master...?) 21:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :We are aware. However, neither MangaStream nor mangapanda have a good history with translation. We are waiting for our translators before making any changes.-- ::Alright, just checking that in--Starship Model Ezekiel (An audience with Master...?) 22:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) It's obvious his name is Johann Bach after the german composer. Even more obvious given the german theme of the Rebel Army.Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 23:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :How is that "obvious". Please show me where it says his name is Johann Bach. Please, show me how the katakana written on the raw translate to Johann Bach. If you cannot provide such proof then do not bother stating such things.-- I translated the raw and the last name is definetly Bach, the first name however is an issue. The Katakana for Johan Bach is ヨハン·ゼバスティアン·バッハ which is similar to the raw here http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/37/50506s.jpg/. I think Kubo probably mean Johan, but until we see an official romanization from Kubo or from shonen jump alpha, there is no real way to tell. -- 00:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Quick question - Why his name is separatwd in two words? The raw suggests otherwise --Nekosama (talk) 09:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Unlike English, in traditional Japanese there are no spaces between words, they are only spaced in language textbooks to help foreigners learn the language more easily. For example,"Hello my name is John Smith would be こんにちは私の名前はジョン ・ スミスです。 -- 12:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't all the other Vandenreich names have dots in between their names when written in katakana?--B14 (talk) 12:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Name/Appearence Why the hell there is a line "His name is Juha Bach" on his appearence section? Coutinho305 (talk) 23:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, calm down. Look at the page's history. User:Motoko Kusanagi randomly put it there. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) It IS kind of stupid though. A random "His name is Juha Bach" at the end, and referring to him as the "leader" at the beginning. We know the name now. 01:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :1. The part in the appearance section slipped in before the page was locked, an admin will undo it when they are on. 2. We are waiting on official confirmation from our translators before fully committing to the new name.--